Field of the Art
The invention relates generally to the field of robotics and more particularly to the field of robotic physical data acquisition.
Discussion of Prior Art
In the art of robotics, it is a common practice to manually control robotic devices or appliances remotely, for example in radio-controlled vehicles, surveillance drones, and similar devices. It is a common practice to collect data using these devices, for example by utilizing a drone-mounted camera to record photographic information, or microphones to record acoustic information. However, in the art there is no way to unify the gathered data, for example to model buildings and their systems using remotely-controlled robotic devices or appliances. What is needed, is a way to combine collected data into an accessible format for use, for example, to enable enterprises to plan, schedule and verify preventive maintenance, supply chain, subcontractors, scheduling, enhanced object model libraries, ongoing management optimization, anomaly detection, and other such purposes. For example, HVAC motor sensors could be timed to optimize scheduling intervals.
Accordingly, the inventor has conceived and reduced to practice, in a preferred embodiment of the invention, a system and method for control of robotic devices.